1. Field of the Disclosure This disclosure relates generally to a device and a process to provide a touch-based input graphical user interface with evolutionary customizable characteristics. More particularly, the disclosure relates generally to a device and a process to provide a touch-based input graphical user interface that evolves various characteristics of the graphical user interface based on use by the user.
2. Related Art
Many electronic devices have touch-based graphical user interfaces. These electronic devices can include wireless devices, mobile phones, tablet computers, gaming devices, MP3 players, and the like. Touch-based graphical user interfaces are a substantial improvement over prior approaches to providing input to electronic devices. For example, they have the ability to provide input capability based on images and graphics that may be varied. The touch-based graphical user interface greatly benefits from being customizable by the user. The customization may include location of icons and the like. However, the customization process often requires the user to execute a setting process wherein the user has to provide certain input to modify and customize the various aspects of the touch-based graphical user interface. For example, the user may have to go through a multiscreen question and answer process and/or may include the selection of various parameters in order to complete the customization process. In other cases, the user has to go into a settings aspect or control panel aspect of the electronic device in order to adjust, modify, and customize the various aspects of the touch-based graphical user interface. This usually requires the user to navigate multiple tabs, operate pulldown boxes, make a plurality of selections, and/or the like.
As users often are not sure what settings they would like to adjust, modify, and customize, the resulting so-called customized graphical user interface obtained through the process described above or the like is less than optimal as the users do not know what to modify and/or how to modify the graphical user interface such that the resulting graphical user interface is optimal. Moreover, users are often busy and do not have time to go through the tedious process of going into a settings process, control panel, modification process or deal with a program that will query the user on what modifications can be made and/or are to be made. Furthermore, such processes to customize the electronic device can be a frustrating and bothersome for the user. The result is that the user is often not customizing or using the electronic device in a manner that would provide the most efficient, beneficial, and/or enjoyable experience with the electronic device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and process to customize aspects of a touch-based graphical user interface for electronic devices that provides and/or customizes automatically based on use of the electronic device by a user.